His Greatest Weakness
by petiteshima
Summary: Every great mage has their own weaknesses; whether it be a fighting style, terrain or even a type of magic. Gray Fullbuster's just happens to be a little different than the rest.


**Hello ^_^ This is just a quick one-shot I rustled together just in time for Christmas! I apologise if the characters a OC and it's full of typos! **

**It kinda came from the idea of wondering if Gray has a weakness like Natsu's travel weakness; so I came up with this :3 Also due to the fact I'm being veryyyyyy lazy when it comes to writing the next chapter for my VK story but I really wanted to write a FT one-shot xD**

**Anyway I hope you all enjoy :)**

**p.s this is set post seven year skip/ x791 *you can't tell at all anyway*  
><strong>

**_Disclaimer - I don't own Fairy Tail or any of it's characters, items or places e.t.c.!_  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Here," He grunted, shoving the tissue box under her nose, "take another one…or a few."<p>

Juvia Lockser reached blindly for a tissue to help calm her floods of tears whilst Gray Fullbuster restrained a sigh.

There was nothing more that Gray _hated _than seeing girls cry.

It was his main weakness, but _not_ his greatest.

He'd realised this weakness when Erza first arrived at the guild. He'd been rough with her, acting like he owned the guild. She would always wear her armour and sit alone; not making an effort to talk to anyone. Gray refused to believe that this mute girl was part of _his _guild. A guild was like your family, and you don't go around _ignoring_ your family, do you?

He still couldn't believe how _blind_ he had been.

It was only when Gray actually _saw_ the tears flow from Erza's uncovered eye that his actions came into light. The reason why she was always alone had been so _obvious_. The young girl had no choice but to sit on her own for one simple reason.

Erza had nobody else.

Her past was a mystery, nobody knew anything about the young girl who had arrived at the guild in rags and barefeet.

He'd asked her countless times before, "Why do you always sit on your own?" Silence was always her answer. He'd never once thought that _he_ could change her answer; until that fateful evening when he saw her cry.

Determined, he had sat himself down when she was standing up to leave. It was his way of saying "Don't worry. You can rely on me from now on." Gray had felt responsible for her tears and he promised himself, right there and then, that he would never make a girl cry again.

Like _that _was going to happen.

Gray had survived the next few years growing up in Fairy Tail without making any girls cry. There was the odd time when he screwed up and made Mirajane cry, by accidentally saying he disliked a certain song she sang or something random that presumably had some connection to the S-class mage, who he had come to the conclusion was very sensitive, but apart from that Gray hadn't been responsible for a girl's tears.

Until _she _joined Fairy Tail.

When Juvia cried Gray _always_ felt a pang of guilt, like it was _his_ fault, which was not always the case. Like when Juvia tried her hand as a bar maid at the Guild and she dropped the tray of drinks on her first try. He had to _swim_ out of the guild to get home that day. Or when Natsu, who was always looking for a fight, challenged Juvia to a sparring match and Juvia beat him with one blast of Water Nebula, which hit Natsu unexpectedly and knocked him out cold. Juvia didn't stop tearfully apologising to the Fire Dragon Slayer for three days. Hence for three days the Guild became an _underwater_ Guild.

Usually when Gray saw a girl cry, especially a tough girl like Erza, it felt like his heart constricted and he would blush like, in Gajeel's words, a 'freaking school girl' which was, according to Elfman, 'not what a man should do.'

With Juvia it was different; it was _worse_. The only way to stop the unfamiliar painful pang of his heart was to try and comfort her or, in other words, get her to turn off the waterworks A.S.A.P. But Gray, being the typical male that he is, usually ignored her.

And why did he do that? Well he's a man; enough said.

Today however, Gray decided to sit down with Juvia and _try _to comfort her, because this time he was pretty sure he was the reason she was crying.

When he had asked Erza and Lucy why Juvia was depressed their responses were as follows.

"You are a ridiculous excuse for a man," Erza had stated, her fingers inching towards her sword.

Lucy had simply shook her head at him and said, "I feel sorry for Juvia."

Before Gray could protest Happy appeared and said, "Gray is more of an idiot than Lucy."

As Lucy proceeded to strangle the blue exceed, Gray made his 'escape' and wandered over to Juvia, who was still sitting in the same corner when he had spotted her earlier, staring at her glass of water with a tissue box on her lap.

"Oi, Ju-."

Before Gray could finish his greeting Juvia had taken one look at him and burst into tears; a catalyst for the change in weather over Magnolia.

And that was how Gray Fullbuster had ended up at her side, holding a box of tissues as he waited for her eyes to dry whilst listening to the rain hitting the windows of the Guild. Juvia suddenly rested her head against his bare shoulder, her tears running from her eyes onto his skin. As it was apparently his fault she was crying, Gray had to take responsibility and, as Elfman would say, be a man. It was all Gray could do to help her at the moment; he didn't know what else to do as he silently offered her a shoulder to cry on.

But who could blame him?

After all, he was facing his _greatest_ weakness; Her.

* * *

><p><strong>Was it okay? I hope it wasn't cheesyOC xD**

**Basically Gray's weakness is girl's crying, but his greatest weakness is when Juvia cries so she is his greatest weakness.** **I hope it wasn't confusing!**

**Please remember to read and review! :]**

**I can handle constructive critiscism! **

**Merry Christmas to you all! ^_^  
><strong>


End file.
